The purpose of the Imaging Core is to provide CF investigators with access to advanced light microscopy technology. The Core maintains three different microscopes for fluorescence light microscopic imaging, reach specialized for specific purposes. One microscope is mainly for fixed specimens and has software for morphometric analysis, and two microscopes have cooled CCD cameras suitable for imaging live cells, one of them is an inverted microscope, and one of them is an upright. In addition, computer stations with software for processing images are maintained, and can handle data from several of the institutional confocal microscopes around the campus. The Core maintains and improves these imaging stations and computer facilities, provides training and supervision of users in the user of imaging technology, and facilitates exchange of information among user of these technologies. Directed by Ulrich Hopfer, M.D., Ph.D., himself a major user, and supervised by Dianne Kube, Ph.D., these facilities attract more than a dozen funded users, and provide educational opportunities for more than 50 students and postdoctoral fellows. This Core is projected to continue this high degree of utilization in the next grant period.